Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Nasi Uduk
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Ciel lagi pengen Nasi Uduk nih... tapi Sebastian kebingungan gara2 nggak ada yg jual Nasi Uduk di London. Jadi dapet dari mana ya?


**Nasi Uduk**

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei tentunya

**Warning: **Seperti biasa, GAJE, OOC, Aneh, Bahasa nggak baku, Lebay (saya kayaknya nggak bisa bikin genre laen selain kayak gini :P)

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

** Mansion_Phantomhive**

Pagi itu, Ciel yg lagi laper pun memanggil Sebastian.

.

"Oy Sebastian! sini lo!" teriak Ciel kayak mau nantangin anak SD buat tawuran

"Ada apa?" ujar Sebastian

"Beliin gw nasi uduk sono!" ujar Ciel sambil memberikan duit 10 ribuan ke Sebastian

"Om... maksud saya Tuan... di Inggris mana ada jual begituan" ujar Sebastian

"Pokoknya cari ampe ketemu, terus sampe sini, nasi uduknya nggak boleh dingin! harus anget!" ujar Ciel mengusir Butlernya itu

.

Sebastian pun pergi dengan tampang sedikit kesal, dia lalu naik ojek keliling London. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu Undertaker.

.

** OTW_menuju_Tukang_Nasi_Uduk**

"Oh, hai Butler-kun..." sapa Undertaker

"Eh, lu tau dimana ada yg jual nasi uduk?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada santainya (?)

"Oh, anda nanti belok kanan, terus kiri, mentok ambil kiri, ketemu tukang bubur langsung ke kanan. nah disana lu bakal nemu kantor polisi, tanya aja sama polisinya" ujar Undertaker dengan Trollface nya

"... Lo ikut gw sini ke tempat sepi" ujar Sebastian narik kerahnya Undertaker

"AMPUN OM! Ok! hamba akan mengantarkan anda ke tempat jual Nasi Uduknya!" ujar Undertaker ketakutan

.

Mereka pun naik taksi sesuai dengan petunjuk arah si Undertaker. sampailah mereka di suatu tempat yg tak asing

.

"Hei... Ini kan tempat kerja lo" ujar Sebastian menatap Undertaker dengan tatapan maut karena harus membayar taksi tadi cuma buat kesini doang

"Eit! jangan khawatir! hamba selain jadi tukang gali kubur, hamba juga buka warteg!" ujar Undertaker keringat dingin

"Masa? ciyus?" Ujar Sebastian alay (Sebby... apa yg terjadi padamu?)

"Udh! masuk aja!" ajak Undertaker

.

Mereka pun masuk. di dalam sana, mereka bertemu dengan Lau, Randall, Aberline, dan Ran Mao. Mereka sedang makan nasi uduk bersama.

.

Warteg_Undertaker

"Ya udh deh, gw percaya sama lo. gw beli 2 porsi" ujar Sebastian menyodorkan duit 10 ribuan yg dikasih Ciel

"kok 2? kan cuma buat Earl..." ujar Undertaker ngambil 10 rebuan tadi

"Lo kira gw kagak laper, muterin London buat nyari Nasi Uduk doank" Ujar Sebastian (Iblis kok makan nasi uduk?)

"Oh yaudah. tunggu dulu ya" ujar Undertaker sambil ngesot ke arah dapur

.

**~26 menit kemudian~ (lama amat)**

.

"Nih Butler-kun, udh jadi. masih panas. Eh! jangan lupa ya! disini bisa pesan antar!" ujar Undertaker sambil menyerahkan kresek gede sama brosur

"ya udah. kembaliannya ambil aja" Ujar Sebastian sambil jalan ke luar (ya masa jalan ke atas)

"Apaan sih, orang duitnya pas. mana ada kembaliannya!" gerutu Undertaker sambil duduk di peti mati warna pink miliknya

.

Sebastian langsung ngeluarin baling2 bambu dan terbang ke mansion *Duitnya udh abis buat bayar ojek sama Taksi*. Sesampainya di mansion, Nasi uduk itu masih panas. Dia pun langsung menyajikannya untuk diberikan kepada author... maksudnya Ciel.

.

** Mansion_Phantomhive**

"Nih" ujar Sebastian sambil ngebanting itu nasi uduk

"Buset. lama banget dah! kemana aja lu?!" ujar Ciel kesel

"Beli nasi uduk" ujar Sebastian capek

"Telat lu! tadi gw udh makan nasi uduk" ujar Ciel sambil bersihin giginya pake tusuk gigi

"EH?! d... dari siapa?!" tanya Sebastian gedor2 meja layaknya Arya Wiguna

"hm? dari Undetaker, gw mesen ke Wartegnya... napa?" tanya Ciel sedikit jaga jarak sama Sebastian

"... ternyata... 26 menit itu... dia kesini... ngasih nasi uduk ke elu...?" ujar Sebastian sweatdrop

"26 menit? lu ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Ciel

.

*Sebastian nyeritain kejadian tadi*

.

"Pffft! kasian banget lo! hahahahahaha!" ujar Ciel sambil ketawa

.

*Sebastian langsung ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintu dengan keras*

.

"Ngambek nih ceritanya? gara2 duit gajian (?) nya abis buat ongkos? hati2 ya! nanti pintu nya rusak! kwkwkwkw" ujar Ciel dengan muka nyebelinnya (ngeledek)

.

**-The End yg gaje-**


End file.
